


Day 4: Road Trip

by Crab_Lad



Series: Writers Month Good Omens [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Road Trip!!!, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Day 4: road trip its short sorry





	Day 4: Road Trip

“The car broke down.”

“It didn’t break down! It’s just taking a-”

“A what?” Aziraphale challenged. He really didn’t like being stranded in the middle of nowhere on the side of the road. Nothing but trees for miles surrounded them and he was feeling a little uneasy 

“A- a break. But now a break down. It’s fine, angel, really, nothing a quick miracle can’t fix.”

To prove his point, the demon snapped his fingers. 

The car Aziraphale had rented righted itself, the engine a soft hum in the back.

Crowley looked at Aziraphale over his glasses, “See, I told you. Not broken.” 

Rolling his eyes, Aziraphale clambered back into his seat in the middle of the van. Crowley joined not long after. 

Anathema, from the driver’s seat, turned around and asked, “Is everything fixed?”

Crowley shoots her a thumbs up before reclining in his seat. 

“Onward!” cried Adam and his friends. 

It was quite amusing, seeing this patchwork group get together for a road trip. Madam Tracy and Shadwell had declined, but Newt and Anathema had agreed to drive and navigate. Now, five hours in, their van had only broken down twice. Each time, Crowley was the one to fix it. 

It would be a long trip, Aziraphale mused as he saw Pepper glare at something Crowley had said before sassing right back. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey! Follow me on tumblr if you liked that @goodalexomens


End file.
